


A Mind Barren of Happy Thoughts

by vellaee



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alpha Angeal Hewley, Alpha Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Alpha Zack Fair, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alphas have dicks, Cloud is lonely, M/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Omega Cloud Strife, Omega Genesis Rhapsodos, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamorous Relationships, Self-Indulgent, abo in the sense of instinct and dominance over the other only, betas are normal, i dont know what else to put here, male omegas dont have vaginas, omegas have holes, sex isn't explicit here, thats it, zack is not a OVEREXCITABLE puppy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vellaee/pseuds/vellaee
Summary: Cloud is way too much cooped up in his head, and ASGZ is here to fix that.-a self-indulgent fic with lots of fluff
Relationships: Angeal Hewley/Cloud Strife, Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos, Angeal Hewley/Sephiroth, Genesis Rhapsodos/Cloud Strife, Minor Reno/Rude/Rufus Shinra/Tseng, Minor Tifa Lockhart/Aerith Gainsborough/Elena, Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley, Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Genesis Rhapsodos, Zack Fair/Sephiroth
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

Cloud always thought that his mom and himself are enough of a pack. Sure, they were only two Omegas and there was no dominant figure in the family. However, Cloud never thought that a ‘pack’ made up of only Omegas was a bad thing. His mom was the strongest person he ever knew, how she pushed back at the conservative views of Nibelheim every day, enough to hunt her food and make her own money was something he respected her for. Omegas aren’t inferior in any sense, no-no. The era of the world has moved on enough to give Omegas more rights than ever before, and the media does not tolerate open discrimination in any way. Multiple areas in the world open Omegan Rights groups to the point that conservatives cannot express their views any more or they get in trouble. Police forces and military factions let Omegas get away with a lot of things, and they are very protected in that regard. 

77% of the world’s population are Betas, 12% are Alphas and 11% are Omegas. The almost equal ratio of Alphas to Omegas is what struck the equality between the secondary genders. Alphas, however, still dominated the higher ranks of society while Omegas preferred easier jobs that will earn them good money. Although more and more Omegas are occupying the prestigious positions of higher life, hidden parts of the crowd will much prefer an Alpha to lead them. Betas are everywhere and help balance the community of other Betas while becoming the bridge between the Alpha: Omega population. 

Because of the lack of instinct Betas seem to have, secondary genders REMAIN secondary. It isn’t a trophy anymore, and scent maskers are used by the overall population of instinctual genders to keep everyone on equal ground. Yet, in a pack, things are very different. Secondary genders determine your position in that pack. If there is only one Alpha, that’s the head. If there are only Omegas (which is practically unheard of), the eldest one is the head. If there are only Betas, the most financially stable/responsible one is the head. If there are only Alphas (which is also practically unheard of), the most dominant one instinctually is the head. Apply this rule to a mixed pack (the most common kind), and you get a normal pack. This is what you learn in school, but school doesn’t like talking about controversial topics and skims over Alpha/Alpha relationships, or God forbid Omega/Omega relationships. 

Let’s move on from the boring stuff, and come back to where ASGZC first began.  
Cloud was only 9 years old when he met Genesis and Sephiroth. Seeing the 16-year-old general in the flesh was a dream come true for the child, pretty blue eyes wide in awe as the young Silver General marched through the snowy roads of Nibelheim holding a Shinra-issued decree. Nibelheim is part of Shinra territory after all, but Cloud could care less about that as the tiny Omega in him jumped in gleeful joy at seeing the Alpha SOLDIER. You see, you do not choose your pack, your instinct does.  
Cloud’s eyes slowly moved to the 17-year-old Omegan commander, Genesis Rhapsodos, and his inner Omega purred even louder. Genesis was an enigma, a name to be respected and admired for breaking records that seemed so unattainable decades ago. The red-haired Omega snarled at an old Alpha man looking him up and down, a glare so intimidating the man shivered. 

Suddenly, Sephiroth’s nose twitched, and he turned so abruptly the cadet behind him jumped back. It was as if the world around them stopped, and slitted mako eyes bore into Cloud’s light ones. The small 9-year-old flushed at the attention and quickly hid behind his mother’s skirt. At this point, Genesis was also looking at him, before Sephiroth’s conflicted face returned to his usual nonchalant look. He nudged Genesis back into position, though the Omega’s face was unreadable. 

“Baby, what’s wrong?”, a gentle hand caressed his head and his mother crouched down to her son’s height. “Oh dear, why is your face so flushed? Do you have a fever? Do you want to go home, my sweet?”, worrisome blue eyes racked over Cloud’s figure, before narrowing her eyes at her Omega son’s scent. Thoughts busying her brain, Cloud looked over Claudia’s shoulder to get one last glance at the strong heroes visiting his town. 

Claudia was confused. She was very confused, what’s with the familiar mist her son is giving off? Omegas usually meet their pack in their late teens, yet her son is giving off the familiar courteous scent! Claudia quickly picked up her son and gathered him in her arms, eyes looking around to see if anyone is gazing at her son. Her blue eyes locked with Sephiroth, who was standing off to the side with Genesis, as a Turk spoke with the mayor. The Omegan commander looked at the blonde bundle in Claudia’s arms and murmured something to the silver-haired General. 

Oh no, she was not having these experiments looking at her son, her eyes narrowed and her upper lip raised slightly during her locked gaze with Sephiroth’s. Sephiroth respectfully looked away as he focused back on the conversation with the mayor. Claudia huffed in approval and carried her now sleepy son down the path to her home. 

Oh, how she hopes those two SOLDIERS aren’t part of her Omega son’s future pack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dramatic insight to cloud's growth and zack is done with life.

Claudia was in a crisis. A crisis that is so appalling she couldn’t believe her eyes. Her lovely, adorable, and helpful Omega son was not acting so lovely anymore. Cloud had beautiful long blonde hair that was soft to the touch. His skin was like a porcelain doll, plush with a light glow decorating his peachy cheeks. An ideal Omega, soft-looking and gentle. 

Yet, here he was, covered in mud and dirt as he proudly marched towards her, holding what seemed to be a chipped wooden sword. His hair was frizzy, sticking up more than usual in uncanny directions. His face was smeared over with the dark dirt, obviously came from the usual muddy play area outside Tifa’s house. 

But she couldn’t help cracking up, as snot dripped from her son’s nose, and his wide grin showcasing his proud stance. The 9-year-old boy laughed along with his mom before that wide grin dropped as his mom pulled him by the ear. 

“Why? Why in the world do you look like this?”, Claudia didn’t like shouting at her son, but this was unacceptable behavior. “Haven’t I told you time and time again not to go roughhousing with those snarky Beta kids?”.

“But Mom!”, Cloud drawled, “we were only playing.” She can’t do this, just looking at her son’s teary and pouty face makes her Omega want to coo gently at her pup. Claudia sighed loudly, knowing the parents of those kids are going to claw at her back, demanding to know why she let her ‘Omega’ son came near their children. 

“Come on, let’s get you bathed, this is not how an Omega should look, you know.”, Claudia gently caressed her pup’s tiny ear she had pulled on, as she gently whispered her words to calm her son.

𝛂

“Hey, Mommy?” Cloud started, as Claudia gently washed and scrubbed her son’s hair of dirt. Claudia hummed in reply, while her son’s fidgety hands pushed a small Chocobo toy across the surface of the soapy water. 

“I want to go to Midgar.” 

Claudia’s busy hands paused before she continued her gentle attack on washing the dirty hair. “So sudden? Is there a reason of some sort?” Her voice was calm and collected as if Cloud’s confession didn’t affect her at all. 

Oh but it did. It very much did, she was internally panicking, and her Omega was in catastrophic distress questioning why on God’s green earth would her son ever want to leave her. Humor aside, she wouldn’t be able to handle it if her only remaining family left her. Her beloved pack passed away during a horrific forest fire, she could still remember clearly as her two Beta mates and head Alpha left her a chaste kiss at the door of this very home. Blissfully unaware of the fiery death awaiting their hunting trip at that moment.

She wept terribly when she found out, fist clutching her maternity dress as she felt the warming pressure of her 7-month old baby bump. Cloud would never meet his fathers, and her Alpha mate wouldn’t have ever been able to hold the tiny bundle of joy that was his son.

But enough of the doom and gloom, and coming back to the matter at hand. Claudia slowly put down the conditioner bottle, and gently tapped her cute son’s nose, when he didn’t answer the question. 

“Is it because of the two SOLDIERS that came here a few months ago? Hm?” Claudia knew, that in the future when her beloved son tells her again that he wants, no, that he is going to go to Midgar, she will not be able to stop him. Though she wants to deny it, there’s an obvious future including her son and those SOLDIERS, probably with other people as well. 

“I don’t know Mom, I just need to go there,” Cloud replied, eyes furrowing in confliction. Claudia hummed once again, a habit she has when she is anxious. Cloud’s mother knew exactly what her son meant, he can’t fight his instinct’s pull and she can’t deny him of that right.

Claudia gently smoothed the lines formed between her son’s eyebrows with her thumb, and said, “I know,  _ ya’ rouhi _ . Let’s wait until you’re bigger and stronger, hm? Then I’ll let you go.”

“But Mom, I’m already big an-” Cloud started to protest, before his mom gently pulled his cheek, cutting him off. “Now now, don’t start complaining, a cute Omega such as yourself should be obedient, you know? Alphas won’t like you otherwise.” 

Cloud huffed, sick of hearing that statement. 

𝛃

Five years passed in a blink, and Claudia dreads how close she’s getting to saying goodbye to her son. Cloud was now fifteen and understands exactly who he encountered five years back. It wasn’t the Great Silver General Sephiroth, nor was it the strongest Materia Mage of all time. He understood that it was  _ Pack.  _ And with how empty he is feeling all the damn time, he supposes there is at least one more person. His mom accepted the idea eventually, and this March he will take to closest route to Midgar.

From Nibelheim to the Golden Saucer, and from the Golden Saucer to Costa Del Sol, and then take a ship to Midgar. Unlike here in Nibelheim, he shouldn’t have a problem moving around as an Omega in Midgar and could use his savings from going on the forest hunting trips with his mom to get himself started.

He honestly doesn’t know what does it mean to follow the pull of your instincts, and seeing his mom’s beautiful face grow old with wrinkles rapidly, because of how much he worries her may make him halt in his steps. The looming ridicule and humiliation his mom and he experienced on a daily was getting too much, though he loathes leaving his mom here by herself, it’s time to go. Claudia took care of him, and carried his burdens with her own, fed him the rest of her food, and shielded him from life. But it’s time to give his tired mother a break and look for a respectable job in Midgar. 

He knows he will have a higher chance of getting job training as a barely educated Omega, only knowing what his mom and the textbooks taught him, in an extremely progressive city like Midgar. But that doesn’t make it any less stressful or scary.

Pack mates can subtly communicate with each other if they focus hard enough on their pull, a pull like an unbreakable force weaving them all together, to push feelings onto each other. 

He did it a lot when he was younger, but his pack never reciprocated his efforts. He remembered being so sad every time, his Omega feeling as if they rejected him. But he was only a child, and ‘Children don’t understand everything’ his mom told him once, and eventually advised him to stop trying, to not get hurt.

  
  


Cloud chuckled to himself at the memory, his mom’s scolding voice echoing lightly in his mind. He shoved the remainder of his small number of clothes into the leather suitcase and snapped it shut. Though he almost missed it, the gentle tap of his mother’s bare feet walking towards his crouched figure.

The tension was thick as if you could cut it with a knife and it would slice as clean as butter, while the memories of last night’s fight in full view in his brain. It was a stupid fight, his mom was convinced something was going to happen to him the moment he walks out of their home. He couldn’t blame her, the trauma of losing her mates was apparent, but he couldn’t help the next thing that came out of his big mouth while his mom’s face lost color.

_ “I’m just saying, that maybe you should wait a bit, my love. You’re still a teenager and who knows what would happen the moment a tiny Omega like you walked out the front door!” Claudia raised her voice, a last-ditch effort to keep her son home.  _

_ ‘Mom! That’s enough, just because your pack was weak enough to di-”  _

_ His head snapped to the side, while a dreaded burning sensation made its way through his cheek. “Don’t ever! Mock the angels that respected, loved, and protected me from everything bad in this world. Don’t ever! Mock the people who brought your life to fruition.” Her voice cracked, as she tried to stop the tears running down her face. _

_ “Mom, I-” _

_ “It’s okay, we’re just tired and it’s late, get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow.” Her soft hand gently caressed his red cheek as she gave a shaky kiss to her son’s head.  _

Cloud quickly turned around and faced his amazing mother, before jumping into her open arms to hug her tightly. “ _ Umi,  _ I’m so sorry! What I said was the most horr-” A pointed finger snapped his mouth closed. Claudia’s spiky mane of bed hair tickling his ear, as she rested it onto her son’s. 

“It’s okay, we were both not in our right minds. I should’ve never raised my hand against you but I did. Let’s forget about it, hm?” His mom’s sleepy face erupted in a small, but genuine smile. To which he reciprocated.

Two hours later, he was ready. A leather suitcase in hand, and a backpack on his back. Claudia grasped his hand tightly, before letting it go. She gave one last kiss to Cloud’s head and he walked out the door, ignoring the judgemental stares of his neighbor, and the proud smile of Tifa.

  
  


𝛀

Zack thought he had his life figured out, it was the most normal, possible outcome! He expected to go to Midgar, reach a respectable ranking in SOLDIER, and meet his pack in his late twenties. But, obviously, life just loves screwing him over and he was met with the most appalling possible outcome. Three things went through his mind when he walked into Lazard’s office who had said he had important news.

    1. He has a mentor.
    2. His mentor is _Angeal fucking Hewley._
    3. _And Angeal Hewley was his mate._



The shitty thing is, Angeal didn’t even pretend to look surprised!

Boy oh boy, this is going to be one hell of a ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked the association of Old Nibel to be Arabic of some sort. More specifically Egyptian Arabic, I'm Egyptian myself so I really liked how I used it in this chapter. Ya' rouhi directly translates to 'my breath' or ' my soul' implying the " I can't live without you' kind of affection. Claudia loves her son more than anything so she used it casually in the bath scene as an affectionate call.
> 
> Umi is said as My Mother or Mom, so it was used by cloud.  
> Anyways, I really REALLY appreciate the amount of support I got on the last chapter, and the fact I'm getting even one kudos is amazing. thank you again and I hope u enjoyed thi s boring chapter lol.

**Author's Note:**

> short chapter to start off but they will get longer, ik both sephiroth and genesis are acting super weird but dw its not what u think. first work so constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
